Not a Buzzkill
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Reference to the episode Wild It Up, I got the idea from when CeCe is now the Buzzkill. And Guess who's back?
1. Chapter 1

Not a Buzzkill

Detention, where students come when they're bad, a place usually quiet, some students even catch up on sleep. "CeCe Jones" Ms. Winslow called out, "Mm…" CeCe mumbled half asleep. Someone sat on the chair next to her, the motion created a medium thump, which woke CeCe. She slowly stood.

"Thanks Ms. Winslow" was all she heard from the mysterious stranger next to her. She yawned, then stretched, her left hand tingling a bit when it collided with the stranger's hand. "Hey, Hey come on Ce don't poke my eye out!" CeCe gave out a curious look; only one person called her that, when she turned to left a smile grew and blushes were shown.

"Casey what are you doing here?" He sighed, then looked at her

"I came back Last Week, but I had to unpack, anyways when I got here I had a little talk with Rocky." She groaned at the name, and looked away "Don't you mean The Rock?" He chuckles, "Oh, yeah anyways I asked her where you would be and she told me you would be here, so I came to keep you company." She looked at him again and beamed, "That's so sweet thanks".

Later, Frankie "The Complication" showed up, when he saw CeCe he groaned "Buzzkill" was what he called her. Casey felt anger fill up, next thing that happened was Frankie looking at Casey, "You're sitting at my seat" he didn't know what happened he stood but the felt CeCe's hand, looking at her she mouthed no. Casey then looks back at Frankie, then says "Sorry didn't know" Frankie smirks, just as Casey was moving he pushed him making him fall to the ground.

Everyone gasped, as Casey took his hand to touch the back of his head. When his hand returned it had a trail of blood.

E/N What's going to happen next? Tell me what you guys think in a review, and yeah I know I haven't written anything in a long time. But I have good reason; I was working on my Youtube videos, if you guys want to find out my username tell me. Oh yeah last thing; since almost everyone is participating in what I call the OC war, I decided I should play my piece. So if you're interested on being an OC for a story I have in progress answer this form.

NAME:

AGE:

APPEARANCE:

HOBBIES:

SKILLS:

FAMILY:

CRUSHES:

STYLE:


	2. Chapter 2

Not a Buzzkill

Chapter 2

The impact was so severe it caused the back of his head to bleed. With rage, Casey stood to punch Frankie. But due to the loss of blood, he began to tremble. Feeling unbalanced at light headed, he collapsed straight down. Everyone in the room had mixed feelings that differentiate from each other. But one wasn't mistaken, CeCe showed Horror. Frankie showed only a faint smirk and chuckle. In all the commotion, the teacher in charge called the nurse to expect Casey in his state. When the teacher walked to Casey to take him to the nurse, CeCe pushed him away with tears forming in her eyes she offered to go. The teacher seeing the state she was in accepted the offer without a question.

At the Nurse's Office

Casey was laid on a inclined white bed with CeCe by his side the Nurse examined him. Grunts were heard from Casey, as he laid there partially unconscious. "He seems to be fine, just suffered a minor cut that can easily be cured" CeCe nodes, then grasps Casey's hand with tears hitting their intertwined hands. "Your going to be okay Case" her voice was trembling at the site of her very good friend oh fine boyfriend in a fragile state. Minutes have gone by and the nurse offered to take CeCe back to her classes but she refused to leave Casey's side.

E/N I Do plan on finishing this story, it will be 3 or 4 chapters long. I know I have a habit of not finishing stories, but I'll take this time to ask you guys what you want me to continue. In other words there's only 4 character spots left for my OC fic, and I encountered a problem some of you guys want to be with Deuce, sorry but only one person can be with Deuce in one story unless you guys want me to make another. Lastly I forgot to add this to the form.

STYLE OF TALKING:

It just makes it easier for me to write the personality that you guys want. Are you a sweet/mean, fun/boring, smart/sense etc. it just makes it all lot easier. Before I go I would like to say thanks to the people who AUTHOR ALERTED it means a lot thinking that whatever I write you guys would enjoy it. Till next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beep, Beep

Went the heart monitor. Every hour their friends would come over to check on them. Deuce brought Casey his unused headphones; he said that it would make his dreams less frightening. Flynn came over to see if he was strong enough to cook him Bacon. Ty came over to check how long it would take for him to recover. But Rocky was the one who came the most; she was worried about CeCe what would happen if Casey wouldn't survive? Will she forget about him? Putting the thoughts aside to the account of another thought that she shouldn't be thinking about things like that.

CeCe was a different story; she tried her best to stay awake to see if he was awake. But as time goes, she takes short naps dreaming about later events. With her mind set on Casey, she woke after a good hour of sleep or even ten minutes. She pushed away Rocky when she was trying to move her away for a while. Sooner or Later she has to go home, so she went home after school. It did her no good; because she couldn't sleep she couldn't eat.

Two Days Later…

At the hospital, a grunt is heard from Casey. There are cries, but cries to who?

E/N I have a feeling I'm writing CeCe wrong, if I am tell me what I can do to improve, if I'm not tell me I'm not. I'm planning on continuing my other Shake It Up stories, just haven't decided can u guys tell me which ones?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Casey cries out, hoping someone, anyone could hear him. "No one can save you from me!" A masked figure grabs a tissue, and then he quickly covered Casey mouth. Struggling to breath, he cries out but it's no use the tissue is making his cries sound like grunts. The mask figure was laughing, with eyes glued to his victim. Casey with his right hand, he reaches for his phone. With the masked figure glued to him, he taped the phone and it fell to the ground. The fall of the phone, made the mask figure turn away. He looked around but couldn't find the phone hidden by the table.

He loosens his hand on the tissue and walks out the door to check the hallway. It was enough time for Casey to catch his breath, he quickly scanned the room for a weapon of sorts but he was feeling light headed and it didn't take long for the masked figure to come back.

Near the Hospital

Rocky walks home from the train; she figured that she could take the long route home to think. She had thoughts on many things, but most of them were about Casey. Was he okay? What would happen to him? What would happen to us? All of us Me, Flynn, Ty, Deuce, and… CeCe? When the name came to her mind, she had arrived in front of the hospital. She stares into the neon blue sign on the top floor, Chicago General. The automatic front doors opened, giving Rocky a swift chill. She bundled up her jacket closer, and started to walk away till she noticed that the light was on. This was normal but in her past visits it's usually off at this time of day. So she walked in to investigate, it was quiet till the elevator dinged. She shuddered, someone must be here she concluded.

She entered the elevator with the intention of heading for Casey's Room. She was worried but just barely cuz the elevator music seemed to calm her down. When she reached Casey's floor, the hallway had beamed into her eyes. As she got out of the elevator her phone vibrated, it was Casey he texted her. It was hard to read, it was a bunch of letters HTEALP she knew something was wrong, because his eyesight was perfect. He must have struggled, with this in mind she tiptoed to his room.

E/N Last Chapter is up next, I felt the need to write about Rocky because I haven't written anything about her that much. I'll be posting the OC Story maybe today, this weekend, or next week IDK just keep an eye out, C ya.


	5. Finale

Finale

The lack of oxygen gave Casey flashes of the past. The time in detention, and the time when he was first moved into the hospital past the sight of CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Deuce and Flynn he shifted to the side to spot a familiar person scanning the medical records. It was his medical records, with his vision starting to blur he figured out who the masked figure was. Returning to the present, he reached for the masked figure's arm to push it away. But as he gripped the masked figure's arm he soon lost his grip as the masked figure fell to the floor. Taking in as much air as he can, he saw Rocky she must have kicked the masked figure away.

She quickly took the tissue of Casey, and then she asks him if he's okay. He stands away from his bed only to see the masked figure standing. Walking over to the figure Casey punched the figure square in the face knocking the person unconscious. Rocky gave out a small yelp as she heard the grunt from the masked figure.

"Who could this person be?" Rocky asks, Casey nods then reaches for the mask. Before pulling the mask out he declares, "its Frankie" a gasp escapes Rocky. Frankie was lying on the floor with blood trailing from his nose, "He wanted to finish what he started, he was in the hallway when I was transferred here he must have scanned for the time I would be vulnerable, That was for CeCe and by the way she's not a Buzzkill"

After the fiasco, Henry, Phoebe and Casey's Parents dropped by the hospital after hearing the news to pick him up. Seeing as it was safer for him to stay home then to be attacked again, he gets checked by the doctor every once in a while. But they say he will be okay in a couple of days, so no need to worry right? Right?


End file.
